Retour à la case départ
by Shalorae
Summary: Le monde est en perpétuel changement. Les sorciers comme les moldus doivent s'adapter à leur nouvelle réalité. Mais Harry et ses enfants sauront-ils s'adapter à la nouvelle épreuve qui les attends?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tout avait commencé par une journée pluvieuse. Les rues environnantes le port étaient quasi désertes. Quelque part, dans un vieux hangar à bateau, un jeune homme s'affairait à trouver une solution à son problème. Il avait transformé l'endroit abandonné en laboratoire de fortune. Queues de lézards, têtes de chauve-souris, sang de licorne, dents de vampire, mandragores, entrailles de sang-pur; rien ne semblait marcher. Des bocaux lui servaient de décor. Quelques cerveaux ici et là : certains entiers, d'autre pas. Il y avait même quelques fœtus humain et d'autres d'origines inconnues. Le jeune homme s'affairait sans vraiment être conscient de sa propre monstruosité. Il cherchait quel ingrédient pouvait manquer pour achever sa création sans égard pour leur provenance. Et il ne faisait confiance à personne. Il s'approvisionnait lui-même. Femmes enceinte, enfants, vieillards, moldu ou sorcier : ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Seul son but importait.

La porte de son atelier s'ouvrier dans un fracas épouvantable. Le jeune homme continua sans broncher.

- On est fermé, se contenta-t-il d'annoncer.

- Ça tombe bien, souffla une voix féminine.

- Parce qu'on n'est pas des clients, continua un homme.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit. Il ne savait que trop bien pourquoi ils étaient là.

- Pas maintenant. Quelques heures encore et j'aurai fini.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on te laissait le choix. Éloigne-toi maintenant, les mains en l'air, couche-toi sur le sol, les mains bien en vue.

- Quelques heures, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

- J'ai dit, éloigne-toi, les mains en l'air.

Les deux inconnus avaient maintenant sorti leurs armes, et avait l'individu dans leur ligne de tir. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur la vieille table de bois devant lui et soupira.

- Vraiment?, demanda-t-il en se retournant pour leur faire face. Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

Il sorti une baguette de sa poche et la femme tira de son arme à feu. C'était fini. Il était mort. Encore sous le choc, elle se tourna vers son partenaire et elle s'effondra. Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il était trop tard. Elle se releva et vida son chargeur dans le corps du jeune homme qu'elle venait de tirer en pleine poitrine. Il se vidait de son sang, par la bouche et par le trou béant qu'il avait là où son cœur jadis battait. Quelques minutes plus tard, les renforts arrivèrent. Des voitures de police partout, des sirènes, des gens qui posaient des questions, des flashes de caméra, mais elle n'en voyait rien, ni n'entendait rien. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers sa voiture de patrouille et s'assit dans le siège du passager, le sien.

Alors que ses collègues tentaient de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce fouillis, elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Bientôt, un officier supérieur s'assit à ses côtés, dans le siège du conducteur. Il mit le contact et commença à rouler. À mesure que les édifices défilaient devant ses yeux, elle se rappelait lentement comment ils étaient arrivés là.

- On patrouillait, commença-t-elle. On a vu de la lumière. Tout est abandonné dans le port. Avec toutes les disparitions dans le coin ces derniers temps, j'ai cru qu'on tenait finalement le coupable. Je voulais qu'on attende. Mais Kevin voulait en avoir le cœur net. J'ai signalé notre découverte, appelé des renforts et je l'ai rejoint. Le type, bon sang, il était à peine plus âgé que moi. Il y avait toute ces…

Elle commença à sangloter.

- … Preuves, tout autour de lui. Dans les bocaux, c'était atroce. Il y avait même un fœtus. Un putain de fœtus. Quel genre de monstre s'amuse à charcuter un fœtus? On lui a dit d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait, on était prêt à tirer, mais il a sorti sa… sa…

- Sa baguette?, demanda l'homme.

- Oui, sa baguette. Et c'était déjà trop tard. J'ai tiré, mais il a dû avoir le temps de… de…

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça tout de suite Johnson. On va retourner tranquillement au poste et je vais me charger de la paperasse. Quelqu'un va te ramener chez toi.

- Pourquoi ils ne restent pas dans leur monde ces tarés?, hurla-t-elle. Tout allait si bien quand ils restaient cachés.

- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Il y avait autant de crimes, ils étaient juste dissimulés, cachés, déguisés. Tout va bien aller.

- Pourquoi c'est si facile pour eux? Pourquoi c'est toujours nous qui en faisons les frais?

- Pour la même raison que nos tueurs en séries s'en prennent aux femmes et aux enfants: parce que pour eux, on est faible.

- Kevin n'était pas faible, s'emporta-t-elle.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au poste de police. Ce jour-là, Kaylee Johnson n'avait pas seulement perdu son partenaire, mais aussi un ami. C'était lui qui avait été son premier partenaire, lui qui l'avait formé sur le terrain, lui qui lui avait toujours dit que la procédure était ce qui allait lui sauver la vie un jour, où la lui enlever. C'était aussi lui qui lui avait conseillé de faire ce qu'il disait, et non ce qu'il faisait.

Les sorciers avaient faits leur apparition depuis plus de vingt ans déjà. Ils avaient révélé leur existence au monde entier. Ils ne vivaient plus cachés. Et ils ne dissimulaient plus les crimes perpétrés par les leurs. Les citoyens étaient maintenant classés entre moldus et sorciers. Les moldus apprenaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les sorciers dès leur plus jeune âge. Et les sorciers se mêlaient de plus en plus à la population. Certains y voyaient des avantages, d'autres, un sacrilège. Ceux qui s'y opposait étaient pour a plupart des hommes d'Église. Certains pays avaient interdit l'accès aux sorciers. D'autre, comme la Grande-Bretagne, se retrouvaient soudainement envahit par des gens qui étaient là depuis toujours, caché dans l'ombre. Au début, il y avait eu des débats, des émeutes, des manifestations. Les esprits s'étaient vite calmés. Maintenant, tout étaient revenu à la normale. Autant que faire se peut.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Façade

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Harry Potter se réveilla. Il s'étira et se demanda qu'est-ce qui lui valait l'honneur d'un réveil aussi silencieux. Normalement, il aurait dû être réveillé des heures plus tôt par sa meute d'enfants affamés. Ils manifestaient normalement leur faim par des cris, des rires, ou des vases brisés. Avaient-ils enfin appris à se servir des céréales par eux-mêmes? Harry balaya cette idée saugrenue de son esprit en secouant la tête.

Il tendit l'oreille. Silence. Tout était beaucoup trop silencieux. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il enfila un chandail et dévala les escaliers. Rien. Suspicieux, il inspecta tout d'abord la cuisine. Tout était en ordre. Rien ne briser, aucun dégât, tout était comme il l'avait laissé la veille. Il se rendit au salon. Son fils aîné était assis devant la télévision.

- James?

- Hey, Harry. Je suis venu écouter la coupe de Quidditch de l'année dernière. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il, toujours sur ses gardes.

- Humm, tu vas bien?

- Oui.

- Es-tu certain? Tu as l'air… tendu.

- C'est juste que… Tu as vu tes frères et ta sœur? Normalement ils devraient…

- Être en train de tout mettre à l'envers?

- Oui.

- Non, aucun signe depuis que je suis arrivé.

James était son fils le plus âgé. Il ne vivait plus avec eux depuis quelques années déjà. Son appartement était assez rudimentaire. Il refusait toute aide financière de la part de son père. Le salaire d'auror n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux, mais il se débrouillait. Il venait parfois regarder les matchs de Quidditch, ce qui lui donnait l'occasion de voir son fils plus souvent.

- J'y pense, Alek doit encore être couché. Il a travaillé toute la nuit, non?

Harry soupira.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé.

Aleksandar était son deuxième fils. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait choisi le nom, n'y l'orthographe d'ailleurs, c'était Virginia, sa défunte femme. Il était auror également, mais il vivait encore avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit sa spécialité. Il voulait opérer comment agent de liaison entre les aurors et le corps policier moldu. Il avait fini sa formation d'auror, il étudiait maintenant la pratique moldue.

Harry monta à l'étage, où les chambres se trouvaient toutes. Il ouvrit tout d'abord la porte de Cassie. Cassiopea était sa seule fille. Elle manquait à l'appel. Il ouvrit ensuite la chambre de Klaus, puis, celle de Lukas. Autre idée de sa femme. Les deux jumeaux ne partageaient peut-être pas le même nom, mais ils en partageaient les lettres. Avec le temps, Harry avait appris qu'on ne discute pas avec une femme enceinte. Surtout une Weasley. On acquiesce et c'est tout. C'est en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Lukas qu'Harry les trouva. Tous les deux, étendu sur le sol, muet et pris dans un maléfice du saucisson. Il soupira, les libéra d'un coup de baguette et leur lança :

- Je vous attends en bas pour déjeuner.

Sur le chemin, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Alek, y jeta un coup d'œil; il dormait profondément, baguette à la main. Il sourit. Le père en lui désapprouvait totalement ses agissements, mais le dormeur, lui, le remerciait mille fois.

Tout le monde ou presque était assis à table et mangeait dans une cacophonie de bruits de coutellerie, de rires et de discussions. Harry se serait cru dans une cafétéria de collège empli à craquer. La seule différence étant que ses enfants réussissaient à produire autant de bruit avec seulement quatre d'entre eux. Aleksandar avait fini par se lever, réveillé par l'odeur de bacon. La seule qui manquait à l'appel était Cassiopea. Mais il avait une petite idée d'où elle pouvait se trouver. Elle avait pris l'habitude de passer la nuit chez le jeune Zabini, Florian. Elle venait tout juste d'avoir 16 ans, même s'il avait tenté de la sermonné, ça n'y aurait rien changé. De plus, il savait que le père du jeune homme, Blaise Zabini, allait se charger de le faire pour lui.

Au même moment, quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

- Ça doit être votre sœur.

- Depuis quand elle cogne avant d'entrer?, interrogea Lukas.

- Elle a peut-être oublié ses clés, supposa Klaus.

La vérité était qu'ils savaient très bien ce qui allait arrivé, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là.

Harry ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, Zabini.

- Bonjour, Potter. Je te rapporte quelque chose qui, je crois, t'appartient.

Sa fille s'empressa de disparaître dans la maison. Le père de son ami n'était pas bien méchant. Il était cependant très imposant. Sa peau foncé et ses yeux perçant lui donnait un air mystérieux. Sa voix était profonde et autoritaire. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais levé la main sur elle, Blaise Zabini lui donnait froid dans le dos.

- Alors, elle était caché où cette fois?, interrogea Harry.

- Sous le lit.

- Elle commence à manquer d'imagination, déplora-t-il.

- Pour sa défense, il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilités non plus. Parfois, je me demande s'ils ont déjà pensé tout simplement demander la permission.

- Ça enlèverait le sentiment de rébellion.

- Hmm. Tu as sans doute raison. Après tout, c'est toi l'expert; c'est toi qui les côtoie à longueur d'année. Je file, j'ai un rendez-vous.

- À demain.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla retrouver la famille, en entier cette fois, dans la cuisine.

- Alors, cette année, est-ce que vous prenez le train en même temps que tout le monde ou vous venez avec moi?

En tant que professeur à Poudlard, Harry aimait arriver un peu à l'avance, pour s'installer avant l'arrivée des élèves. Il enseignait la Défense contre les forces du mal. La Dernière Bataille, comme l'appelait certain, l'avait détourné de son rêve de devenir auror. Il préférait aider les jeunes esprits à se défendre, il avait vu assez de mort pour une vie entière.

- On vient avec toi, répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Harry les regarda, surpris. Jamais ils ne voulaient venir avec lui, ils préféraient rester avec leur frère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez?

- Rien, nia Klaus.

Harry les fixa dans les yeux.

- Oh, vraiment, c'est pas vrai!, s'exclama-t-il. James, Alek, lequel de vous deux leur a appris l'occlumencie?

- Pas moi, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Harry soupira. Quel était le pire qu'il pouvait faire, de toute façon? Il regarda les jumeaux chuchoter et se dit qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas le savoir. Au pire, McGonagall s'en chargerait.

- Je dois y aller, annonça Alek.

- Étudier?

- Examen, Harry, examen.

- Déjà?

- Oui.

- Je suis certain que tout ira bien.

- Hmm, définit «bien».

Harry ne disait pas cela seulement pour rassurer son fils. Il savait combien la sélection pour les agents de liaison était rigoureuse. Il savait aussi que seulement pour entrer dans le programme, il fallait être exceptionnellement doué. Après tout, ces agents allaient représenter le monde magique auprès des forces de l'ordre moldu. À cette pensé, Harry se sentit immensément fier de sa progéniture. Puis, en repensant aux termes «rigoureux», «exceptionnel» et «représentant», il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être aussi une part de fierté dans son affirmation. Mais n'est-ce pas normal pour tout parent de voir les réussites de ses enfants comme des exploits magistraux?


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: Derrière le masque

James et Aleksandar

Alek venait tout juste de partir pour son examen. Son frère avait beaucoup d'ambition. Pour James, le simple fait d'être auror lui convenait. Mais Alek avait toujours dû pousser la barre plus haute. Si James faisait quelque chose, Alek devait le faire mieux, et plus encore. Il lui semblait que tout avait commencé à Poudlard. James était un Gryffondor, Alek avait été placé dans la maison de Serdaigle. James avait postulé pour être dans l'équipe de Quidditch, Alek aussi. James n'avait pas été pris, Alek, oui. La vérité c'est que James avait un peu le vertige, mais son père avait été un très bon joueur, il se devait de suivre ses traces.

Le déjeuner terminé, James rentra chez lui. Sur le chemin, il continua à ressasser ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas seulement dans le Quidditch que les deux frères entraient en compétition, il y avait aussi pour les filles. Ils n'avaient qu'un an de différence, les deux étaient le portrait craché de leur père, à la différence que James avait hérité de la hauteur de son père et qu'Alek avait hérité du gène de géant des Weasley. Les filles l'adoraient, peu importe la maison. Alek était un cliché. L'enfant prodige. Intelligent, sportif, populaire, sportif, et tout cela malgré sa maladie. Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec un tel frère cadet? Alors il avait arrêté.

Après ses études à Poudlard, il avait commencé sa formation d'auror. Un an plus tard, son frère suivait ses traces. Mais il ne se contentait pas seulement de suivre ses traces, non, il fallait qu'il soit meilleur que lui. James avait terminé sa formation avec des notes moyennes. Alek avait terminé à la tête de sa graduation. Il avait aussi réussi à avoir les notes suffisantes pour se spécialiser.

La vérité c'était que James était jaloux de toute l'attention que son frère recevait. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu sa vie. Tout d'abord, sa maladie en effrayait plus d'un. Aussi, il passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier, dormir, ou travailler. Pourquoi James aurait-il voulu sa vie? James travaillait quatre jours par semaine au ministère. Il sortait régulièrement le soir avec ses nombreux amis, et rentrait parfois avec des femmes. Après Poudlard, il avait gagné en assurance, et il avait découvert que cette dernière compense amplement pour les quelques pouces qui lui manquaient. Il pensait même avoir trouvé la bonne. La femme avec qui il allait passé le reste de ses jours. Plus d'aventures d'un soir, enfin une relation durable et paradisiaque. Non, pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa vie avec celle de son frère.

Aleksandar et James 

Aleksandar revenait de son test et il était épuisé. Il alla s'étendre quelques heures avant qu'il ne doive retourner travailler. Étendu sur son lit, il se demanda soudain pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Il lui semblait que tout avait commencé à Poudlard. Il avait été envoyé à Serdaigle. Le premier de sa famille à y avoir mis les pieds. Il se sentait tellement… diminué. Tous les autres avaient été jugé courageux, et lui, intelligent. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était si brillant. Il devait travailler deux fois plus que les autres pour arriver au même résultat. Il voyait les leçons en avance la plupart du temps, en étudiant par lui-même dans des livres, ensuite venait le cours et il devait tout réviser. Le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment à l'aise était dans les airs. C'est pour cela qu'il avait postulé pour être dans l'équipe de Quidditch. C'était sans doute le seul endroit où il ne se sentait pas complètement étouffé. Apparemment, ça avait à voir avec sa maladie. D'ailleurs, il se rappela qu'il devait passer chercher des potions chez Barjow et Beurk. Il devait aussi faire ajuster le dosage, il manquait cruellement d'énergie.

Depuis son admission dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, il avait remarqué que son frère James s'éloignait de plus en plus. Aujourd'hui, les deux frères se parlaient à peine. Après Poudlard, tout le monde s'attendait à le voir prendre un emploi dans un bureau, tranquille et sans tracas, dû à son état. Aleksandar avait quelque chose à prouver, non pas au monde entier, mais à lui-même. Il voulait se prouver qu'il était normal. Pas un monstre, pas un être diminué, pas une erreur. Juste, un être humain, capable des mêmes choses que tout autre. C'est pourquoi il s'attela à la tâche et donna tout ce qu'il avait, et qu'il le faisait encore.

La vérité, c'est qu'Alek était jaloux de son frère. Il n'avait pas passé la moitié de sa vie à jouer un rôle, le rôle de quelqu'un de normal. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne dupait personne, son père était beaucoup trop célèbre pour que sa condition ne soit pas connu de tous. Il aurait seulement souhaité pouvoir faire ce qu'il aimait, voler. Il était assez douer pour jouer au Quidditch professionnel, mais les potions qu'il devait prendre pour contrôler sa maladie étaient interdites par la ligue. Il avait donc dû se rabattre sur le métier d'auror. Puis, dans ses recherches, il avait découvert un programme de formation pour des agents de liaisons. En réalité, c'était seulement un beau nom pour dire qu'il allait faire équipe avec un moldu. Ils seraient affectés à des cas où moldus et sorciers étaient impliqués.

Cassiopea et Florian

La nuit venait de tomber. C'était l'heure. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle descendit l'escalier. Rien en vue. Elle sortit, verrouilla la porte et s'apprêta à partir. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison. Elle aurait pu jurer que son père la regardait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais c'était impossible, elle ne savait que trop bien que jamais son père ne la laisserait faire s'il savait. Un sourire léger sur les lèvres, elle se mit en marche.

Florian était son meilleur ami. Il était à Serpentard, comme son père. Elle, était à Gryffondor, comme sa mère. Elle avait toujours eut plus d'affinités avec sa mère. Si seulement… Mais maintenant, elle était la seule fille dans un monde surpeuplé de garçons. Et elle était toujours sous l'impression d'être incomprise. Chez Florian, lui et son père était en minorité. Sa mère et ses cinq sœurs régnaient en maître. Florian était loin d'être efféminé, il était batteur pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Tout comme son père, il était très grand, et large d'épaule. Sa peau noire ajoutait à l'illusion de danger. Mais les yeux bleus de sa mère venaient lui donner un air surréel. En fait, ses yeux en attiraient plus d'une.

Cassiopea n'était pas une beauté sans égale. Elle se considérait comme normale, dans la moyenne. Selon elle, ce qui faisait son succès auprès des garçons, c'était son nom de famille. Le nom de Potter enjolivait grandement son visage, il lui donnait des courbes à faire frémir de désir un curé et lui faisait bénéficier d'une intelligence sans pareil. Elle avait appris à gérer ces situations en plusieurs stades. Tout d'abord, il y avait le refus verbal poli. Ensuite venait le refus catégorique, plus direct. Puis venait le refus physique. Ce dernier se terminait le plus souvent à l'infirmerie. On pourrait croire qu'après vingt ans, les gens se serait repris, mais apparemment, avoir son père dans un livre d'histoire, est suffisant pour soudain devenir Miss Univers.

Cassiopea arriva à la maison des Zabini. Elle se rendit sur le côté de la maison et grimpa à l'arbre qui donnait sur la chambre de Florian. La veille, il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais son père s'était levé, et ils s'étaient endormit à force de garder le silence. Elle poussa la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Elle y pénétra et n'y découvrit personne. Elle entendit cependant le bruit de la douche. Elle s'étendit sur le lit et attendit patiemment. Les murs de la chambre étaient couverts de joueurs de Quidditch en pleine action, saluant la foule, faisant des acrobaties aérienne… Il y avait aussi des photos. Des Serpentards, mais aussi de certains Serdaigle, et de Poufsouffle. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu avec ces personnes. Il y avait aussi bien sûr des photos d'eux. Sur l'une d'elle, il lui embrassait voracement le cou. Quelques frissons lui parcoururent la colonne vertébrale.

À ce moment, il sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il s'arrêta un moment et lui sourit. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

- Alors, que voulais-tu me dire, hier?, demanda-t-elle.

- Hmm, j'ai oublié, mentit-il. Alors, métamorphose ou potion ce soir?

- Métamorphose, répondit-elle.

Lukas et Klaus ou Klaus et Lukas

C'était presque le matin déjà. Les deux jumeaux n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Contrairement à ce que la majorité des gens croyaient, ils ne faisaient pas que des mauvais coups. En fait, la plupart du temps, c'était seulement que leurs expériences tournaient mal. Et elles tournaient souvent mal. Ils étaient souvent comparés à leurs oncles, George et Fred. Fred était décédé. Et George n'était plus ce qu'il était depuis. Enfin, c'est ce que ses parents leurs avaient dit. Tous les deux ne pouvaient pas s'imaginer ce que ce serait que de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils devraient étudier la matière en entier… Certains pourraient être portés à dire que c'était de la tricherie, mais les jumeaux avaient développé une manière bien à eux d'étudier. L'un d'entre eux étudiait pour les potions, et l'autre pour la métamorphose. Ensuite, ils joignaient leur corps pour ne faire qu'un, et savaient instantanément tout ce que l'autre savait. Très peu de gens connaissait cette pratique parce que très peu de gens voulait la pratiquer. Elle comportait plusieurs inconvénients et restrictions. Il leur était impossible de garder un secret, puisque ce que l'un savait, l'autre savait aussi automatiquement. Aussi, le plus souvent, l'un des jumeaux prenait le dessus sur l'autre et brisait l'union. Dans le cas de Lukas et Klaus, il n'y avait pas de lutte de pouvoir, il n'y avait pas de compétition. Il y avait aussi le problème de l'amour. Ce que l'un percevait chez une fille, l'autre aussi. Souvent, c'était anodin, ça ne menait à rien, mais plusieurs relations avaient été brisées ainsi. Ils devaient aussi garder une communion parfaite. Généralement, en vieillissant, les jumeaux perdaient cette habilité.

Lukas et Klaus étaient différents. Ils ne se cachaient jamais rien. Il n'y avait pas de compétition entre eux. Ils exploitaient parfaitement les faiblesses et les forces de l'autre. Et pour l'amour, ils se suffisaient l'un l'autre pour le moment. Ils n'avaient que quinze ans. Ils croyaient avoir amplement le temps. L'année précédente, ils avaient décidés qu'ils voulaient une petite amie. Pendant une année entière, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle sortait avec les deux en même temps. Ils avaient établis comme règle qu'à l'avenir, celles avec qui ils sortiraient devraient être en mesure de les différencier.

Mais cette nuit-là, les filles et l'étude n'étaient pas de la partie. Non, ils avaient passé la nuit entière à faire une expérience.

- De la bave de crapaud?, demanda l'un.

- Ou de la sève de saule cogneur?

- C'est justement ce que je me demandais…

- Mettons les deux.

Ils ajoutèrent les deux ingrédients en même temps, et le chaudron explosa.

- KLAUS! LUKAS!, explosa à son tour Harry depuis sa chambre.


End file.
